Morragor
"Cliffs echo and branches quake at the roar of life." -Storm Geography The majority of Morragor’s population is concentrated on the southern and eastern coasts, while the rest of the land remains relatively unpopulated: vegetation covers ninety one percent of the country. Morragor has a very diverse climate structure, including equatorial, tropical, desert and grassland climates. Much of the plant and animal life native to Morragor cannot be found anywhere else. The highest point of Morragor is in the snowy mountains. The lowest point of Morragor is one of the realm's largest natural inland drainage systems, which reaches well-below sea level. Morragor is bordered by an ocean to the east and another ocean to the west. Morragor is characterized by rain, heat and more rain and heat, providing the perfect environment for plants and wildlife. It is hot and humid. The temperatures for the entire year get compounded due to the heavy humidity. There aren't many seasonal changes in the climate and the temperature remains the same for most of the year. In fact the difference between the day and night temperatures is greater than the difference between any two seasons. As for the rain, Morragor rain-forest climate is quite constant monsoon-like. Due to the large river basin and the tropical heat, the moist air near the ground is heated, causing it to rise. When it reaches the condensation point, it forms rain clouds. This process happens for the whole year. This type of rainfall is called convectional rainfall. It rains almost the whole year in Morragor forest. But two seasons can be defined for the sake of clarity as the rainy season and the not-so-rainy season. In the former, the rains are about sixty to one hundred eighty inches while in the non-rainy seasons; the rains may be between thirty to one hundred inches. The rains start just as suddenly as they stop. The main months of the rainy season are winter through spring. The landscape of Morragor is constantly changing, due in part to the shaping druids and shamans, but also to the land itself, which is known to take on animate form and move itself. Mountains stand up and walk away, rivers wash across forests to pioneer new paths, and every other tree is either an oakling or a treant, dormant and sleeping for decades or centuries at a time. With no permanent landmarks, and an ever-shifting landscape, Morragor is impossible to map. Dinosaurs are the dominant animal life of Morragor, including apex predators and enormous herbivores as well as small egg-eaters and seed-pickers. The Thri-Kreen live alongside dinosaurs without taming or domesticating them. Whenever a dinosaur moves through a Thri-Kreen city, it is under someone's direct control - and there's always the risk of it breaking free. This is part of the Thri-Kreen world view: nature, embodied in the dinosaurs, is a tool to be wielded, bent to their will, but it is a constant test of will and strength. Nature can't be tamed, but when they live alongside nature they are made stronger. Dinosaurs are important to the Thri-Kreen sense of national identity. The Thri-Kreen use dinosaur feathers as decorations and as inspiration for design motifs in everything from jewelry to architecture. They believe that the Heart of Morragor first gave their priests the ability to call and command the dinosaurs, so maintaining this command is a way of clinging to their ancient heritage. The Thri-Kreen interact with a wide variety of dinosaurs. These include herds of huge, forest-dwelling herbivores, heavily armored quadrupeds, flying dinosaurs, and aggressive bipedal predators. Category:Locations Category:Morragor